He is Mine
by Effing Pirate
Summary: Draco is sought after by a very special kind of witch. Written in first person, has no backstory or character explanation.
1. Chapter One

_This story is a lot like my series_ Broken Glass_, except that I switch to first person possessive a little bit into the story. You don't need to know much about the characters, the boy's identity you'll discover soon enough and the speaker is totally made up by myself. Hope you enjoy and please remember that reviews are always appreciated :D_

* * *

I can smell him above all others, so that when he enters the room the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end and it's all I can do not to turn and stare. Not that I need to look at him; I can sense every movement, every breath, every heart beat if I wish. 

He smells sweet and almost immediately Honey Dukes comes to mind, as if he were candy that I wanted, candy that I could have if only I would...but no. Grandmother taught me never to use my abilities here, especially towards him. People don't like to be messed with and that's certainly no way to make friends.

Oh, but the smell of him...I can pick him out in a crowd, even at meals when the entire school is present. The closer he is sitting to me at our table the sweeter my wine tastes.

If he sits further forward in class than me, where I can see him, then I often loose myself in memorizing his every detail, because sight is different than sense...I do this, of course, until I get a little too into it and I see him flinch with what I'm told feels like a small electric shock one gets when I concentrate on them too much. That's as far as I've ever come to overpowering him.

Grandmother says that we are a newer special breed, less willful and more appreciative than others. The sun does not harm my skin or my eyes and I am certainly not blood driven. The wine helps with that, it helps keep the hunger at bay. And besides, at night I get more than my fill from the blood reserves kept in a secret room behind a tapestry in the common room. The Headmaster had arranged it for me, keeping it secret not for the protection of my identity but because he would never want for someone to steal from me, not with so many eligible donors running around.

I'm only half-human, after all.

And I do not sleep. Not at night, not during the day, not at all. But I do not spend my nights in the common room, not when he is sleeping so near and I could so easily take advantage of his resting mind. So I wander the corridors instead, undetectable to anyone, including Filch. I have seen my fair share of trouble makers sneaking around corners, who are never caught in the end, which makes me think I could do his job better than him any day...this is actually exactly what I am thinking tonight as I follow a small group of young Gryffindors down a third floor corridor. They, of course, are unaware of my presence and have been since I spotted them ten minutes ago. By the looks of it they have no idea where they are going and are just testing it out to see whether they'll get caught or not. I'm thinking that they will when they stop at the end of a particularly dark corridor because there is movement at the end in the shadows. I wait expectantly for Mrs. Norris to slink out, ready to run because she _can_ smell me, but when nothing happens they move on and I stay put.

I stand completely still for a moment, concentrating on what's hiding in the shadows and then there is movement again, meaning they have spotted me as well. I frown, wondering who would be out alone at these hours but then the softest scent travels across the air...

I have never feared the darkness, I have learned that there are few things out there capable of the monstrous things I am, were I to let myself go. And besides, I know who it is hiding up ahead, I can smell him.

But his normal scent is faint and is covered by a more pheromone-like smell. It is this smell that stops me at the edge of the shadows. I cannot see him without using my abilities but I can hear his breathing.

"Don't tell me you're afraid of the dark," he whispers, sending chills down the entirety of my body.

"No," I reply, trying to silently clear my throat. "It's only that I cannot see you."

These are my first words to him and already I can see his outline.

"You want me, don't you?" he says, his voice still a whisper. The pheromone scent is stronger now, heavy on the air, but it's not sex he wants; I have always been particularly atoned to _that_ want.

No, this is something different, something he's thinking about so hard that I can hear some of his thoughts without even trying.

_"Her...alone...far away..."_

"I see you watching me everywhere," he says and I'm surprised he can hide his thoughts so well from his voice.

I am unable to answer back. I feel as though our positions are reversed and that he is the one reading my mind.

_"Her...only her...help."_

He reaches out to me and I feel his fingers slide around my wrist. His heart beat is immediately thumping in my ears at his touch and I allow him to pull me in because I couldn't have resisted him in the first place, heart beat or not. The shadows fall over my face and my eyes adjust quickly so that I can see his dark form looming in front of me. He lifts my hand and places it on his chest, just over his heart, unaware that I could already count his pulse.

_"She can help...only her..."_

I close my eyes and allow his unspoken words to wash over me...

_"You...my own...ask for it...for my blood."_

_"Draco!"_ I hiss, pulling my hand back immediately.

"What? What is it, my love?" He's moving towards me, backing me against the wall. I want to swoon at his words but I can no longer see where the shadows end...his thoughts are racing through my mind, he's too close...his scent is suffocating my skin...but just as everything starts to go cold with an unexpected fear, there is warmth...warmth where his lips are against my own, where he's pressing against my body, where his hands are on my hip and neck, drawing me to him.

And the taste...oh, the taste of him is more than the scent could ever hope to be. It's filling me up so that I can barely feel at all...the tips of my fingers have gone numb...I can only feel his lips and how much warmer they have gotten...wet and sweet...I swallow unconsciously and feel the warmth slide down my throat, tempting something deep inside my chest, surging instant and powerful feeling to every inch of me...

My eyes shoot open, realizing what he's done, and I push him away, turning my face from him. I can smell the copper on my own lips but I dare not taste it more, he's already done enough. And when I turn back to him, I can see him perfectly as if he were standing outside on the sunniest of days. He takes a step back, looking shocked, and I know that what he sees are my eyes, how they're gold and glowing now.

"Do you not understand what you're doing?" I ask and his mouth drops open a little.

"Your voice..." He must be hearing the higher octave I obtain when in this rare but higher form of consciousness. I'm told it sounds like I and my mother are talking at the same time.

I can see the vein in his neck pulsing and I close my eyes, backing away, gripping my fists to slow myself, to stop the want...

I sense his movement in front of me as I'm backed against the wall once again. His fingers brush the side of my face but to my heightened senses it feels as though he's clawing at my cheeks. I turn my head away, unwilling to open my eyes, and he repeats the motion so that his wrist brushes against my lips, just under my nose. I feel his other hand slide around my waist tenderly, sending a very human jolt through me, and I open my eyes again only to see him flinch and remove his hand.

"What...what was that?" he asks, taking a step back, his mouth hanging open. I can tell he wants to reach down between his legs for comfort.

"It's what you made me feel," I whisper, trying to hide the difference in my voice.

He looks away from me for a moment and then back again, the pheromone scent slipping away, replaced my the sense of his arousal.

He comes back towards me, slowly, and this time he grabs my hand, placing it on his shoulder and nudging it towards the crook of his neck.

"I don't...don't have to feel it," I whisper, resisting closing my eyes again, because I understand what the pheromone meant now. "I can already see it..."

"I want you to feel it," he says, leaning his body against me again so that we are very close.

I sigh, giving in, and run my fingers over the vein, feeling his pulse quicken under my touch. His arousal is seeping out of him and in through the pores of my skin, so that my entire body is electric, ready to lash out, ready to take what is needed. There is no subconsious voice speaking to me as I lean forward and run my lips against the skin of his neck...I can feel his erection on my leg as I run a fang gently along the vein...and that's when it hits me, when I can hear myself telling me to stop. I lean back again but don't push him away.

"I can't do this," I say, feeling much more confident in his presence suddenly.

"But why? Don't you want me?" he asks, running a soothing hand down my arm and then slipping his hand into my own.

"Yes...yes, of course I do. But...you don't understand. If I do this, you will be bound to me, you won't want anyone else, ever...you'll be mine." I look at him with my shining eyes, feeling some of that very human humility in my heart...but the way he's looking at me, the way his eyes wander over my face...

"I thought you knew," he whispers, a soft smile crawling across his features. "I was already yours to begin with. I always have been..."

I stare at him rightly, without a thought in my head. What can I possibly say back to that?

He continues on. "You don't know how long it's taken me to get up the galls to approach you. I figured this was the only way to do it...let you come to me."

I sigh, unconsciously, my body warm from something else besides the heightened sense.

"Are you absolutely sure?" I ask, running my fingers across his neck again.

He looks uncertain for a moment, staring down at the floor and when he lifts his eyes to my face he kisses me again; a silent yes. The wound on his lip, where I know he purposely pushed against my fang, still tastes of his blood and I feel myself rise to it, the wanting in my chest less savage and more loving, because I know this will be for him, that he's giving into me willingly and without temptation of my abilities.

I stop for a moment to catch my breath and then I move my lips back to his neck, the tender skin pulsing with excitement...his fingers gripping at my sides...his breath caught short...his chest heaving beneath me...I can sense the smallest trace of fear in him but I kiss his neck to let him know it's all right...I could never kill him...

A boy's first time pushing into a girl could never be compared to the feel of fang sinking into flesh, of the instant taste of blood and life, the warmth, the intimacy of another giving theirselve over to me...in the reserves, with every drop of blood I can taste a life but not like this, not with a pulse and a body...and when I'm in, when the warmth spreads through my mouth and down my throat, his heart beat changes...it is my own.


	2. Chapter Two

I can already feel the bond between us strengthening, even as I sit here in class. I left him on the couch in my secret room, hoping that the smell of me will help him, even if it's only a little. He'll have to rest for a day or two, after the initial drain, but no matter; tomorrow is the start of Christmas brake and neither of us planned on returning home.

I have never done this before, never taken from a human directly, but I've studied and have been told all about it by Grandmother and her friends. But it's like sex...it never feels the way you expect it too and words just don't do it justice.

I find that if I stop concentrating on my surroundings, on the lesson and the teacher and the person sitting behind me, I start to feel things, such as his heart beat in my hands, though he is floors beneath me. Or sometimes I can hear his breathing and I automatically try to match it with my own. I don't even have to think about him any more to sense him, to feel what he is feeling, to hear what he is thinking...and his blood is inside my veins. I can smell him on me, I can smell him everywhere I go.

My wine at breakfast was dull, perhaps because the sense of him is no longer external. This is something I shall have to ask when I write Grandmother. I must tell her of what's happened and, though I fear her choler, I think that she will understand once she knows that he came to me and how much I had wanted him.

He must be asleep because I can hear no thoughts now. I'm unsure if I will hear his dreaming or not...

Suddenly I lurch forward in my seat. There is a strong pain in my stomach, an ache that pulls me from myself...I place my hands over the spot as the pain slows away...but there it is again and this time I feel as though I'll be sick.

"Professor?" I call loudly, though I am unable to look up from the floor. "Pro-" I am interrupted as I feel a warmth come up my throat and blood comes from my lips, slashing down upon the floor. My knees hit something hard, the desk is very close to my face, and there are hands behind me, pulling me back...

My veins are pulsing with his life...I can still taste him when I lick my lips...but there's that sudden unexpected fear again, of what I'm not sure...or is it he who fears me...I'm alone and it's dark but I can smell something, a comforting scent...I need to find her, I need her to touch me..._Claudia_...

"Claudia?" I hear his voice but it is far away. It's never taken this long for feeling to reach me again, I can't even sense him...but then slowly he's there, sitting beside me. I see his face and he touches my hand and I realize I'm laying down.

"What's happened?" I ask, sitting up, scanning the empty hospital ward around me. "How did I...how did _you_ get here?"

He is pale, more than normal, and his eye shine with an unexplainable something. But at least he is here with me, sitting in a chair beside my bed, looking bedraggled and a bit lost.

"There was something wrong...I felt it...I can feel _everything_." He looks down at his hands as if he can't believe they're his.

"Has Madame Pomfrey been by?" I ask, quick to change the subject, hoping to take his mind off what's new to him but what I've felt my entire life.

He nods his head and looks back up at me.

"What's wrong?" I ask because he suddenly looks sad.

"I didn't want to be away from you." His voice is whiny and childish, as if I were his mother and had abandoned him at the park. I reach out and touch his knee and it seems that's all he needs because he stands from the chair quickly and slips in beside me. I wrap my arms around his huddled form, hoping to be comforting, and I notice at once that his heart beat does not sound unless I want it to. It seems that my senses of him are less pronounced, that I can control them at will.

I sigh when I hear his breath slowing and kiss the top of his head.

A figure appears at the end of the ward and I try to cover Draco up as best I can with the blanket.

"Really Mrs. Georgi, do you think this is proper?" Madame Pomfrey asks once she is standing at the end of my bed.

I look down at the top of Draco's sleeping head.

"He just...was afraid for me. Could he please stay?"

She looks unsure, her eyes scanning over his face and the way he's clinging to me, but her good sense must have gotten to her, she must have seen that it would be wrong to separate us, because she says it's fine. I ask for a quill, ink, and parchment so that I may write Grandmother and she is off to grab those things for me.

But what will I write? Now that it comes down to it, I'm unsure of how to explain it without making it sound forceful. Of course I can't go into great detail...but what if she thinks he was temporarily mad and that he only came to me because of insanity?

Here's hoping for a good reply...

I wish that I could sleep, at least then time would pass more quickly and I wouldn't be so anxious. It's been hours, six to be exact...why hasn't she replied?

Draco has slept this entire time, turning in his sleep next to me. His dreams are of me, I can sense him beginning to feel what I feel. It is his turn to bond to me.

And as for the episode earlier, well, I have no explanation. Neither does Madame Pomfrey. Or course I didn't tell her that I drank last night from the boy laying next to me. It's one thing to tell Grandmother, but I don't want word getting to the Headmaster. I couldn't bare if he were disappointed in me...

But why should he be, why should this be wrong? It's not like I killed him. And he _asked_ me to. He wanted me to do it, he was waiting for me. I refuse to believe that the reason I could sense him above all others was only because I wanted him and not vise verse. He said he had always been mine, that he was afraid to talk to me...

The pain suddenly hits me again, deeper inside this time...I can feel each of my veins pulsing...the room around me starts to look different, I can feel myself changing, giving into the higher consciousness...I try not to cry out in pain but I flinch uncontrollably and fall off the side of the bed, my body stiff on the cold floor. My breathing is fast, I can feel the fear overwhelming me and his face suddenly appears over the edge of the bed.

"Claudia!" His hands are on me, my skin is warm under his touch...I feel my body loosening up, the pain ebbing away...and when it's gone I try to sit up but there is suddenly loud noises at the other end of the ward, sounds of doors slamming and footsteps on the stone.

"Get away from her, boy," Grandmother's strong accented voice says and Draco backs away without question. She leans down and pulls me up by my arms into a sitting position...I want to lash out at her, I can feel my teeth grinding together in anger...but the anger is her own and I have only adopted it because of my heightened senses...

"Have you fed him your own blood?" she asks, shaking me a little. "Tell me, Claudia, has he drunk from you?! Even a single drop?"

I resist the urge to scream. "No," I say and even I can hear the octave in my voice. I catch a glimpse of Madame Pomfrey's frightened face over Dumbledore's shoulder. He is holding Draco back.

"Come then," Grandmother says, pulling me into a standing position. "We must get you home."

I can't speak at first, everyone's feelings are too mixed up with my own, I can't sort out what it is I want. But as the doors to the ward suddenly loom into view I find it again and I turn, trying to pull from her grip.

"No, you don't understand! I can't..."

"I cannot allow you to stay here with him," she says, tightening her already fearsome grip on my arm. She has been around a lot longer than me, after all.

I see Draco's face as if he's standing there in front of me, though he's far away still, held back by the others.

"But...no. I have to have him!"

"Claudia, _operor non vereor mihi, audio quis Inquam._"

I stop fighting, her speech sinking into me, leveling me, calming me down to the core...

With little difficulty I turn from them, loosing sight of Draco's face, but I concentrate on him fully so that as the doors of the ward close behind us I can hear the tears rolling down his cheeks.


	3. Chapter Three

I can die. I may be able to taste life in the blood I drink but it gives none to me. I am not immortal, I can die...this is all I can think about as I toss about the bed. Grandmother has had me strapped down by my wrists and ankles. The pain is worse than before and quicker still and I am constantly in my higher form of consciousness so that when I scream, my voice bounces off the walls and hurts my own ears.

Apparently I don't need a wand to do magic in this state because things keep exploding around me, the paintings fall from the walls, I've already blown all the window pains in the room twice.

But I cannot feel him and that is worse than the pain could ever be. It's this room, she's done something to this room to keep me from sensing him. And I am sure he feels the same way, the ache of not feeling my presence, the longing to not be alone, the need to touch, kiss, love...soft, warm...hard hands, gripping, pulling, digging...fingers, legs, hair...his eyes, the silver of his eyes, I can see them watching me and he cries, cries for me...

"DRACO!" I scream, my voice the cause of the windows shattering this time. A door opens in the room and I can sense Grandmother moving towards me. "I saw him! He needs me, please!"

"Calm yourself, girl," she says, holding me down in the bed. My tethers are close to braking, magically bound or not. I am crying so badly that I cannot see and I want to continue calling out, hoping he can hear me, because I _had_ seen him, I had, but her voice is strong and soothing. "You must trust me. You will get through this. He will not die without you. You will see him again."

"You won't let me," I sob, turning my face from her.

"Claudia, I promise...I promise that you will see him again. But for now you must trust me, you must keep your mind from him." She is stroking my hair, brushing it out of my face. I turn back to her, clenching my fists to slow myself, settling on her face as a focus point.

"It's if you've taken the sun from me," I whisper, a few extra tears leaking onto my cheeks.

"And now it's only darkness...yes, I know how you feel," she replies, turning her face from me and I frown.

"What do you mean?" I can slowly hear the octave fading from my voice, already the room is less colourful and darker as my eyes shift to normal.

She sighs, an uncharacteristic trait of hers. "I never told you, darling...but I have been through this as well."

Interested, I try to sit up but find I am still restrained and so I adjust myself instead so that I can see her better.

"When? What happened?"

She turns back to me, a sad look in her eyes. Even she, who is so good at hiding herself from all beings, cannot hide that from me. It's the strongest sense I've gotten from her ever.

"I was older than you, already out of school and out on my own. I took him from a bar, took him unwillingly...he thought I was going to give him sex but I had tricked him...I was young and foolish and I wanted to see if I could truly overpower someone..."

"But I didn't take him unwillingly," I say, trying to sit again. "He asked me to, he wanted me-"

"I know, flower. And that is why I keep you from him." There is a single tear in her eye, too small to brim the edge but not small enough to hide.

"What happened to him?" I ask, cautiously. "Did you kill him?"

"Yes. But not then. I took blood from him and then let him be...but we became bonded just the same. It got to where I wouldn't let him out of my sight and he never wanted to be away from me, never..." Her voice is as steady as it has always been, there is no waver there, but I wonder if she is aware that her hand shakes when she talks. "He was obsessed, more than any human should be...he begged me to make him like me, to give him my blood. You know what they say, that to turn someone you must first drink from them and then feed them from yourself?"

I nod, remembering the urgency in her voice when she had asked if I had fed Draco.

"It is not so for us, like so many other things," she says, sighing and shaking her head at herself. "I fed him but he did not turn...but his obsession grew. It was too much, I could not even feel myself anymore...it was like I was inside of his body, his life was mine but I did not have one of my own."

She pauses and the sound of a ticking clock catches my ears, reminding me of his pulse...I squeeze my fists so hard that blood is drawn from my palms but it works, the wanting goes away...

"Claudia, I did love him...the bond forced me to love him. But because it was too much, I had to take his life." She touches my face again, trying to smile through her sadness. "But I know that you already loved this boy. That is why I keep you from him. The longer you are apart while you bond, the farther he will be from here," she says, touching the spot over my heart, "and only then can you be happy together. Do you understand?"

I look down, taking her hand in mine, her skin soft and wrinkled to the touch.

"Yes," I whisper, looking up again. "Yes, I understand. I want him, more than anything, but I don't want that..."

"Of course. And you will have him, as I promised. But for now you must rest, it will make the bonding easier."

"But...but I cannot sleep," I say, looking curiously at her and she smiles.

"Lay back so that you are comfortable." I do as she says and she places a hand on my forehead. "Now, close your eyes and listen to my voice...there are no others sounds, just me, only my voice..."

She speaks to me in Latin, the language of our ancestors, the sound of which always hits a note inside me, calming, pure, driving back through the ages, connecting us all...

It's quiet. I open my eyes, unaware of a single thing around me. There is a drowsiness around my head, a feeling of something I have never known before...I have slept. For ten hours I have slept.

It was a dreamless sleep, which I'm sure Grandmother made sure of, not wanting my subconscious mind even to be tempted.

He was not my first thought upon awakening but I am aware now of the longing in my chest, though it is nowhere near what it had been before.

And now I do not want for him to be here with me, necessarily, but only long to know where he has been taken...who is with him and have they helped? Surely he must suffer as I did but I know full well he did not have comforting words in Latin to sooth him.

She promised he wouldn't die, she promised I would see him again, and she has never lied to me before.

_"Be patient,"_ I tell myself. _"You have control over yourself, over everything you are..."_

"How was it?" Grandmother's voice calls to me softly and I sit up before I even realize that my bonds are gone.

"It was...like nothing, ever," I say, rubbing at my wrist. "Is that what it feels like every night for them?"

"In a sense. But they do not appreciate it, not like you do now." She smiles and comes to sit on the edge of the bed.

I bite my lip, looking away from her, hoping she wont see the slight anxiousness in my face.

"Stop thinking so hard, girl," she says, "I can already hear you."

"Sorry. I didn't mean to...I just can't help myself."

"It's normal that you should think about him. To worry is human and you, my flower, are more human than you know." She grabs my chin gently and makes me to look at her. "You want to know when?"

"Yes," I whisper, closing my eyes.

"It will not ease your pain to hear it. It will not come any sooner."

"I know but..."

"Tomorrow. Tomorrow night," she says and I feel my heart flutter with excitement and joy. "That's as long as I can possibly keep you apart. He will be weak and he'll need you, _all_ of you, as I'm sure you've felt..."

I remember earlier, the feelings of arousal, and now understand that they were not my own.

"Okay." I nod, running a hand through my hair. "Can I sleep until then? Could you make me sleep again?"

"No. No more resting. You must grow stronger before you see him, you must learn to control your senses," she says, standing again. "I will lift the charms from this room and he will immediately be available to you. But you must control yourself, work yourself through it. Allow yourself to feel him without letting him feel you back."

I sigh, overwhelmed by what she is asking of me, but I know it must be done.

"Yes, Grandmother._ Ut vos narro_."

She smiles encouragingly and leaves the room. The door is shut behind her, locked, and then the space around me is filled with a sudden and overpowered scream. His scream.


End file.
